Shards
by CherryBlossom210
Summary: After the curse was lifted, the human land god disappears without a word to be said. Two years later, Tomoe heart broken and at the end of his wits comes to a surprise when a familiar face shows back up at the shrine, but not the same as she use to be. Her human blood is gone and her personality isn't much the same, but she is still the same person with the same name... Nanami.
1. Chapter 1

**Shards**

Chapter 1

Two years.

Its been two years. A lonely two years that a familiar has lived without his master. Two years of wondering and hoping, that she would return by his side, but having the gutsy feeling that it will never happen. She had left without a word and without a sound to be heard. The bright girl that he had always cherished, protected, nurtured, and even loved, was gone from his sight, but not from his mind. Her chocolate brown eyes, her cocoa colored hair, her buttermilk silky skin, and her lily sweet fragrance were no where to be found. Not a single trace of her was left behind, except of a picture of her smile.

_'Where did I go wrong?'_

_'Did_ _she not want to be a god?'_

_'Did she not want to be here..?'_

_'...Did she not want to be here... with me...?'_

_'...Did she not really... love me...?_

His doubtful thoughts always seemed to strike him and haunt him every minute that she had been gone. He knew that he loved her, he always did from the start. After the curse was broken, things only seemed to be thinner in the air. The days were more quiet and the days became tense. Had she been planning this all along?

_'I love you Nanami...'_

Not a day goes by when he says that in his mind looking at her picture. When demons fall in love, it is more complex than the feelings of an average human being. When a demon loves, he loves forever. It would hurt more and it would ache more than what any human feeling could possibly feel.

"I miss you Nanami...," Tomoe whimpered as he sat down on the steps to the shrine looking at the picture he held in his palms. Mizuki, Onikiri, and Kotetsu all peered around the corner at the silver fox, debating if they should confront him and help him feel better.

"I've never seen Tomoe-sama so heartbroken..," Onikiri said with tears lingering to pour. "Why did Nanami-sama leave us behind two years ago? Weren't we good enough..?" Kotestu whimpered.

_'She shouldn't have left the shrine like this,' _Mizuki thought to himself. _'Look what she has done leaving without a word..'_

Then Tomoe stood up from his spot and walked up the steps to the shrine. Mizuki followed behind and caught a glance of Tomoe's purple eyes. They weren't the same as they use to be. The brightness that use to gleam in those aubergine colored round sectors had faded away. The happiness that use to drive him was gone. His love was gone and the ache seemed to get worse every time his heart beats. The Tomoe that Mizuki use to know, was gone.

"Hey Tomoe...," Mizuki broke the silence.

"Yeah," Tomoe spoke monotony.

"Why don't you cheer up? You aren't alone in this shrine. You got me, Onikiri and Kotetsu who are also concerned about your welfare."

Tomoe stopped in his tracks and turned around to only show a fake smile forced across his face. "Yeah... I guess you're right. I should try to cheer up.."

No matter how hard he forced himself to smile, it was apparent through his eyes, that all hope for life doesn't exist in his mind.

"Tomoe..."

"It's getting late Mizuki, I'm heading to bed," Tomoe waved a hand as he walked towards his room. The sound of his lonely foot steps drag across the maple wood flooring. This was depressing to listen to no more than watching it.

"Nanami, you're an idiot..." Mizuki sighed and rubbed his head.

"Agghhhh! Why the hell would you do this!?" Mizuki falls to his knees messing his hair all over the place. While in the room, Tomoe leans his back against his closed door, clenching his fist till his claws drew blood. _'You are an idiot...' _Tomoe smacks his hand on his face trying not to cry, but no tears fall because they were already dried up, there were no more tears he could cry out. He never felt like this in a long time. He felt like hell.

Out of nowhere, a sharp sense came to his nose. He could smell a yokai. It wasn't Mizuki's, no the feeling was stronger than that.

"Tomoe-sama! Tomoe-sama!" Onikiri and Kotetsu cried out.

"There's a yokai presence at the gate of the shrine!"

_'I don't have time to put up with some lowly demon..' _Tomoe sighed to himself. "I guess well make a nice greeting won't we?" Tomoe opened the sliding door with much less care if it broke or not.

"Tomoe-sama... wait for us," Onikiri and Kotetsu followed behind.

Getting to the entrance of the shrine, Tomoe didn't hesitate to throw his blue flames towards his unknown target while the others behind him stood to the side with blue lines rolling down their faces. Within the matter of time, smoke rose up from the ground and a female voice yelled out a single word to block her opponents attack. "ZOI!" Then two blade like movements, the fire was absorbed.

"Tomoe-sama! That was an ancient language just now! It is only spoken by a yokai who uses an ancient shard sword for protection!" Onikiri shouts out shaking his hands in the air.

_'A shard sword ehh?'_

"You have no business being here demon!" He shouted out. "I'm not in the mood to play games with lowly demons like you!"

"Is that really how you speak to your master after two years?" A familiar voice spoke beyond the smoke.

Tomoe's heart stops at the sound of her words. It can't be true, it can't be her. There is no way it can be her after these long two years.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

As the smoke clears up, two brown fox ears perk in different directions and a long brown tail flows encircling the feet. The same brown chocolate eyes glow, and the same cocoa colored hair flowed with its shortened length. The same sweet buttermilk silky skin gleamed before the sunlight and the same lily fragrance embraced the air. On her forehead glowed a bright light and the smile that rose upon the girl's face was an all too recognizable smile, but it really didn't seem to have the same meaning anymore.

The world suddenly stops and Tomoe's heart drops out of his chest. His eyes widen in shock and his teeth tighten with loss of words. The world blackens and crashes down to his feet. It's her. It's really her... It's..

"Nanami..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Shards**

Chapter 2

_Two years earlier..._

A sharp pain flicked through Tomoe's chest. He pointed his silver fox ears straight and focused on the sound of the flowing air and the surroundings that creaked around him. The feeling in the air felt dense and thick, its pureness gone and dissipated. This was not right, why did everything feel so negative all of the sudden?

_'No sound...'_

He sat straight up on his futon with his heart racing and pounding to every breath he inhaled. His breathing increased rapidly with every second fear inflicted his mind, and the sweat rolled down his face as his body heated up from the pressure of anxiety.

_'She can't be... Can she..?'_

He felt that he was in a horrible nightmare. When he hit himself from thinking he was dreaming, it wasn't a dream. This mind and heart wrenching nightmare was no dream at all. It was far from being a dream, an illusion, or a speculation. His worst nightmare had become the matter of tangibility and reality.

_'This can't be happening!'_

Tomoe sprang from his futon and slammed open the bedroom door causing the whole building to shake and he ran to Nanami's room and tried to prepare himself for the worse, but it wasn't enough for when his heart sank as he looked around an uninhabited room, with nothing but a picture lying in the middle of the floor.

_'No..please no...'_

Tomoe ran to every room and slammed open every door, finding nothing but a godless shrine.

A flashback zapped through his thoughts of his previous master abandoning him and his heart only grew weaker when the image of Nanami's face came to mind.

_'No... no..no.. NO!'_

He shredded out of the shrine with no concern if he woke up the other shrine residents, and peeled down the steps with a face that was plastered by absolute fear.

"Foxfire, find Nanami immediately!'

He threw his hands above his shoulders and casted fire. He withdrew it into the air and raced across the streets and on top of every building as fast as his feet could take him.

'Where the hell did she go?!'

With no sign of Nanami's presence to be found and with every foxfire flame out of breath saying she was nowhere to be found, Tomoe's mind enraged as the pupils of his aubergine colored eyes shrunk with misbelief."No, no, no! Did you look everywhere?!" He questioned the foxfire expecting for them to say they haven't. But sadly, bad news arouse from their gasping voices.

Tomoe started to shake and he clenched his fists tightly and didn't care if he started to bleed._ 'Nanami has to be here! She just has to be!'_

"Don't stop looking! She may have hid herself with an ofuda! KEEP LOOKING!"

"Yes Tomoe-sama!" The foxfire flames scattered themselves into the air, terrified by the frustrated complexion depicted on the kitsune's face.

'She can't be gone! Why, why, WHY?! Why did she leave?!'

The kitsune scraped his feet against the concrete ground and ran in a different direction. Rushing and gasping with his heart accelerating the rate of the blood driving through his veins, Tomoe was determined to find her at all costs. Tomoe thrived for that human-god's existence, it was the only thing that made him sane, the only feeling that got him to progress himself with every breath of air he inhaled.

Tomoe never wanted to admit to himself that he needed her. He knew it in his heart all along, but was too afraid for history to repeat if he ever let his feelings aspire again over a human girl. He finally comprehended this butterfly feeling in his stomach every time he looked at Nanami. He loved her. He loved her so much it hurt like hell to lose her.

He needed to find Nanami. If he couldn't, he would drive himself insane.

"Tomoe!" The snake familiar ran up to him holding Nanami's picture in his hand.

"Did you find her?!" Tomoe grabbed Mizuki by the collar.

"No.."

"Then continue looking!" Tomoe loosened his grip and pushed Mizuki away.

"But wait!" Mizuki caught hold of the kitsune's shoulder.

"Let go of me snake! There is no time to wait!" Tomoe jerked around and threw off Mizuki's hand.

"Will you just listen to me you damn fox!?" Mizuki was frustrated, not only because Tomoe wasn't listening to him, but the fact Nanami was important to him too.

Mizuki held out the photograph of Nanami to Tomoe. "Read the back.."

"Why would I need to read the back of that worthless picture? It would do no good in finding her!"

"Just read the damn thing! Its a note from Nanami..." Mizuki yelled with a threat in his tone.

"What...?" Tomoe felt so confused. He took the picture and turned it over to the back.

_Tomoe,_

_I will be leaving the shrine. There is no saying that I'll be back or not, so keep the shrine in a good condition. I'm sorry that I did not say anything, but I'm leaving for a perfectly good reason. I regret ever leaving the shrine this way. It hurts me to do this, but its needed to be done. Please don't go looking for me. If I don't return, I'll never forget you. You have taken care of me and have tended to my every need and I'll always cherish the moments we had together. I'll always love you._

_Forever your Landgod,_

_Nanami_

Tomoe's hands started to shake vigorously. So much pressure weighed on his lonely heart that even if he read the note a second time, he would make his surroundings go up in flames.

_'Needed to be done... Needed to be done?! What is there needed to be done.?!'_

Tomoe balled up his fist and buffeted it into the concrete ground. "Dammit!"

Mizuki stepped back in shock. He didn't expect for this kitsune to lose it and go insane.

"Dammit dammit dammit!" Tomoe repeatedly beat the ground. His fist began to speck blood and bleed, but he continued to inflict this pain on himself until his hand was stained in red.

A tear trickled down Tomoe's face as he forced himself to stop painting the concrete with the blood of his hand.

His hand hurt and stung and he could barely move the tiny joints. But it didn't hurt as much as the feeling of abandonment and loneliness that engulfed his very being.

"NANAMI!" Tomoe yelled out as much as his lungs could take. With all of the frustration and heart ache he yelled in to a single name, he regretted not ever telling her how he really felt.

How could he lose her this way?

_'Why why why?!'_

Tomoe's heart poured out of him as he held the picture close to his chest. He had never felt this lonely before, not in a long time.

_'Nanami...'_

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that this chapter uploaded so late. I had to get some more ideas for the story. I hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review and if you have any suggestions or any ideas, don't hesitate to let me know. :)**

**- Cherryblossom210**


End file.
